Love Comfort
by CathSPotter
Summary: Tradução. Depois de ser atacado por Greyback e Fleur deixa Bill se recusa a sair de seu quarto. Harry no entanto se recusa a permitir que ele lamentar, uma vez que passar o tempo juntos desenvolver sentimentos entre eles.


**Título:** Love comfort ( www . fanfiction s / 7501653 / 1 / Love-comfort)

**Autor:** slayer of destiny

**Tradutora:** Cath

**Sinopse:** Depois de ser atacado por Greyback e Fleur deixa Bill se recusa a sair de seu quarto. Harry, no entanto se recusa a permitir que ele lamentar, uma vez que passar o tempo juntos desenvolver sentimentos entre eles.

**N/A:** Eu não possuo. Ou fazer algum dinheiro com esta fic.

**N/T:** _Todos os personagens pertencem a __J.K Rowlings, e a história pertence a __**slayer of destiny**__, a mim só pertence a tradução_

**Capítulo um**

"Um de vocês ir buscar Charlie e Bill para mim", Molly chamou de onde ela estava cozinhando no fogão. Harry olhou para cima, mas Gina estava cochilando pelo fogo, Fred e George tiveram suas cabeças juntas sussurrando e Ron e Hermione estavam discutindo ... de novo.

Balançando a cabeça e decidir que ele faria qualquer coisa para ficar longe de os dois ele rapidamente se levantou.

"Eu vou Molly," Harry sorriu beijando a bochecha dela e roubar um pedaço de cenoura dela ganhando um sorriso radiante em resposta antes de se mudar rapidamente para fora da sala como Ron e Hermione pegaram um outro nível. Balançando a cabeça para os dois deles correu até as escadas que param no terceiro andar primeiro e bateu na porta de Charlie. "Charlie, jantar está pronto" Harry chamado.

"Tudo bem Harry, eu estou indo para baixo, obrigado", Charlie chamou de volta seguiu um baque pesado. Rindo Harry fez o seu caminho até o próximo andar e bateu na porta de Bill.

" Bill, jantar está pronto ", ele chamou, mas quando não houve resposta, ele franziu a testa, preocupação, Bill não tinha descido para o café ou o almoço. Mordendo os lábios, hesitou por alguns segundos antes de abrir a sala e colocou dentro "Bill? Você está aqui?" Harry perguntou baixinho olhando ao redor do quarto escuro.

"Vá embora", Harry conseguiu localizar a voz de Bill como vindo da cama e caminhou lentamente para ele. As cortinas estavam bem fechado e Bill estava encolhido sob os cobertores.

"Bill?" Harry perguntou baixinho como ele chegou à beira da cama.

"Harry? Me deixe em paz, por favor", Bill parecia cansado e perdido enquanto falava fazendo Harry morder o lábio antes de tomar uma decisão. Virando ele saiu da sala e atirou pelas escadas até a cozinha.

"Molly é tudo bem se eu pegar o meu e farelo de Bill lá em cima?" Harry perguntou suavemente. Molly virou-se e olhou para ele por um segundo antes de suspirar.

"Ele está se recusando a sair novamente, não é?" Perguntou Molly.

"S... sim. Pensei que talvez se eu sentei com ele, em vez de ele descer..." Harry retirou de repente me sentindo boba.

"Eu acho que é uma idéia maravilhosa Harry. Obrigada, ele precisa saber que as pessoas não estão com medo de estar no mesmo quarto que ele. Vou fazer-te uma bandeja", Molly sorriu, apesar das lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto como ela o puxou para um abraço antes movimentada distância. Dez minutos depois, Harry voltou para o quarto do Bill depois de bater na porta e mexer com a maçaneta da porta, enquanto tenta equilibrar sua bandeja. Andando até a mesa que ele tinha visto ele colocou a bandeja antes de realizar uma placa e cálice até a cama. Ele colocou a taça na mesa de cabeceira ea placa ao lado do fixo Bill em forma antes de ir para obter a sua própria refeição. Tirou os sapatos quando ele subiu na cama e sentou-se para comer. Demorou 10 minutos, mas, eventualmente, Bill colocou a cabeça para fora das cobertas.

"O que você está fazendo?" Ele perguntou com voz rouca.

"Bem, Hermione e Ron estão discutindo mais uma vez, os gêmeos estavam tramando algo e eu pensei que você poderia usar a companhia de um ser humano e não apenas os percevejos e aranhas aqui, então eu decidi ter meu jantar aqui com você, "Harry sorriu antes de tomar uma mordida de seu bolo.

"Eu não quero piedade," Bill briga.

"Então pare de ser patético," Harry retrucou. Bill piscou os olhos verdes brilhantes que estavam olhando para ele. Harry sempre foi quieto e tímido em torno dele, mas que o menino estava longe de ser visto e, em vez um homem estava sentado em sua cama repreendê-lo.

"Você não entende!" Bill bufou virando a cabeça para o lado.

"Eu não entendo as pessoas não olhando passaram uma cicatriz para ver o meu verdadeiro eu? De pessoas que decidem quem eu sou antes de me conhecer? Das pessoas não se aproximar de mim por causa de uma cicatriz? Não. Eu entendo nada", Harry bufou começar a comer novamente.

"Eu... er..." Bill não piscou o que dizer.

"Sua refeição vai começar a esfriar rapidamente, você deve comer", disse Harry baixinho. Lentamente, Bill puxou-se para uma posição sentada e pegou o prato de começar a comer, enquanto olhando para o adolescente ao seu lado a cada momento e, em seguida.

Desde aquela noite em Harry e Bill começou uma rotina que se estabeleceram em confortavelmente durante o próximo mês. Depois daquela noite, Harry retornou com café da manhã, almoço e jantar passar a maior parte do dia com Bill como Hermione e Ron decidiram que iriam juntar-se para o rosto para o outro e parecia esquecer que ele existia. Os dois passaram o tempo a falar, ler, comer ou apenas deitado lá, se Harry tinha tido uma noite ruim iria cochilar enquanto Bill iria perder tempo ao redor de seu quarto. Ele também havia escavado seu velho caderno de desenho e lápis e começou desenhando novamente, principalmente Harry, de modo que o bloco estava agora cheia de imagens diferentes de Harry sentado, deitado, lendo, pensando, escrevendo, dormindo e comendo. Lentamente, como o mês passado sobre Bill percebeu que ele estava ficando atraídos para o jovem adolescente, depois de passar tanto tempo com ele se deu conta de como Harry maduro realmente era. Eles falaram um pouco sobre como os Dursley havia tratado Harry enquanto ele estava crescendo, Bill não podia deixar de se sentir ainda mais impressionado ao Harry, o fato de que ele havia crescido tão amoroso e carinhoso, tão gentil e conteúdo quando ele tinha sido tratado do jeito que ele tinha. Bill teve de admitir, no final do mês que ele estava apaixonado por Harry, algo que o chocou. Harry era completamente diferente de Fleur, e não apenas com o fato de que ele era do sexo masculino. Harry ficou quieto e pensativo onde Fleur sempre falava de sua mente, Harry teve uma sensação humilde gentil com ele onde Fleur tinha sido estragado, Harry se manteve firme por algo que ele achava que era importante, mas de uma forma calma e tranquila, onde Fleur seria mau humor até ela teve seu caminho, Harry estava feliz apenas para sentar-se calmamente onde Fleur sempre quis que ele a tomar seus lugares ou fazer alguma coisa com ela. Harry era inegavelmente bonito, seus traços delicados, cabelos pretos, com deslumbrantes olhos verde-esmeralda, pele pálida, o corpo petit e voz musical começou a dirigir Bill louco lentamente, especialmente quando Harry começou lentamente a tornar-se cada vez mais confortável em torno de Bill. Como a primeira vez que ele caiu no sono na cama de Bill, ele não tinha sido capaz de tirar os olhos de sua forma de dormir, todas as linhas de preocupação, stress e responsabilidade desapareceu de seu rosto e ele parecia tão calmo que Bill não conseguia parar de se do desenho dele e, em seguida, apenas sentado observando-o.

"Ei Bill, acorda," Harry riu quando ele correu para o quarto e caiu com um salto na cama de Bill.

"O quê? Bolas de Merlin Harry, que horas são?" Bill resmungou sentado fracamente e piscando na escuridão.

"É 00:05, meu aniversário," Harry murmurou um pouco timidamente. Bill piscou e, em seguida, sentou-se totalmente.

"Seu aniversário? Bem, XVII feliz. Sentir mais velho?" ele sorriu jogando para trás seus cobertores e puxando Harry debaixo delas.

"Não é verdade. Eu sempre manter-se trazer meu aniversário, quando eu era pequeno eu não tinha ninguém que sequer mencioná-lo, então eu vi que em mim mesmo. Mesmo depois que eu descobri que era um bruxo e tinha a sua família, e Hermione e Hagrid e Sirius eu não estava sempre com alguém para celebrar o dia. Esta é a primeira vez que eu estive em torno de qualquer um além dos Dursley para o meu aniversário desde que eu era uma. E... eu queria trazê-lo com você ", disse Harry baixinho enquanto ele estava deitado com a cabeça sobre o peito de Bill e olhou para o dossel da cama. Bill foi um pouco assustado, mas ele passou os dedos pelo cabelo de Harry com ternura.

"Estou feliz por que sou eu que você quer comemorar com ele. Embora eu acho que suas porcas para querer fazê-lo," Bill suspirou.

"Por quê? Porque você é um recluso com cicatrizes que não vai sair do seu quarto ou falar com ninguém além de mim em qualquer coisa, mas grunhidos ou monossílabos?" Harry perguntou levemente sem olhar para Bill, que agora estava de boca aberta para Harry por sua franqueza.

"Bem... sim," Bill conseguiu sair sentindo um pouco cru por Harry ter acabado de dizer isso assim.

"Então, seu produto, sua empresa muito bonito e brilhante bobo, eu me sinto confortável apenas estar com você e odeio deixando-o de uma noite. Fleur era uma idiota e uma cabeça oca e, tanto quanto isso me assusta de dizer a sua mãe e Hermione estavam certos, se ela não pudesse ver as cicatrizes passado - que fazem você parecer muito acidentada e perigosa pela maneira - então ela não valia a pena um segundo de seu tempo e não merece mesmo estar na mesma sala que você e muito menos com você. Você precisa de alguém melhor do que isso ", Harry deu de ombros. Bill piscou quando ele absorveu as palavras de Harry antes de um pequeno sorriso penetrou em seus lábios.

"Qualquer idéia de quem você acha que eu deveria estar com, então?" Bill perguntou com cautela não querer ler o errado situação.

"Hm... um pouco. Você sabia Molly e Hermione foram planejando uma festa de aniversário para mim?" Harry mudou de assunto quando ele pegou a mão de Bill em seu e começou a tocar com os dedos distraidamente enquanto se perguntando a diferença em comparação com sua própria mão.

"Realmente, isso vai ser bom", disse Bill lentamente.

"Sim... mas seria melhor se você viesse comigo," Harry disse soltando a mão dele e rolando para o estômago. Bill congelou quando ele olhou para agora cintilantes olhos de esmeralda de Harry e rosto esperançoso.

"Harry..."

"Venha como minha data", perguntou Harry formalmente. Bill piscou para Harry e depois piscou novamente.

"Você quer..."

"Eu quero que você vá como a minha data. Eu sei que eu tenho um grande alvo pintado nas costas e que eu sou..." Harry foi cortado quando Bill apertou seus lábios suavemente para Harry, quase com cautela para parar tudo o que ele estava prestes a dizer.

"Não fale sobre si mesmo assim." Bill murmurou afastando o suficiente para que ele pudesse falar, mas para que suas bocas ainda escovado uns dos outros.

"Eu não consegui terminar," Harry sorriu descaradamente.

"Eu sei que eu e você podemos apostar um bom palpite sobre o que você ia dizer." Bill revirou os olhos.

"Bill?" Harry perguntou suavemente.

"Sim?" Bill sorriu quando ele segurou o rosto de Harry.

"Não... você gosta de mim como... você sabe como eu gosto mim", perguntou Harry hesitante virando o adolescente tímido e incerto novamente. Bill perguntou se ele tinha enrolado toda a sua coragem, é só pegar na medida em que tinha sabendo que Harry não tinha muita experiência quando se tratava de assuntos românticos. Mas isso não importa, agora que Bill sabia que Harry queria que ele, que ele não está pensando em deixá-lo ir.

"Eu gosto de você como você Harry. Muito. Eu só não tinha certeza de como você se sentiu sobre mim. Eu adoraria ir para a sua festa com você, mas com uma condição", disse Bill sério. Harry olhou para ele com curiosidade assentindo. "Eu quero que você vá comigo, oficialmente, não escondê-la", disse Bill antes de rir como Harry lançou-se para ele. Envolvendo seus próprios braços ao redor da cintura delgada de Harry ele abraçou-o perto. "Devo tomar isso como um sim?" perguntou ele.

"Sim. Eu adoraria sair com você," Harry sorriu inclinando-se para olhar para Bill. No início, sempre que Harry iria olhar para o morto no rosto como este Bill iria virar a cabeça, mas depois de ser gritou, encarou, amuou e tendo em coisas jogado com ele, ele percebeu que suas cicatrizes realmente não incômodo Harry e era a sua reação a elas que perturbar o adolescente. Lentamente, realmente não sei quem estava se movendo seus lábios se encontraram novamente, mas desta vez o questionamento estava ausente com ele e tudo o que estava lá era desejo, atração, carinho e algo mais que Bill não conseguia colocar o dedo antes de ele se perdeu no gosto de Harry ea sensação de seus lábios se movendo sensualmente contra o seu próprio. Lábios ligeiramente mais grossos de Harry sentiu como céu, enquanto ele acariciava-os com ternura com a língua solicitando acesso ao interior e seu coração deu um salto quando Harry hesitante certo que o acesso, mas parecia em uma perda para o que fazer. Foi neste momento que percebi o quão Bill Harry inocente era e ele puxou para mais perto como as implicações da escolha de Harry atirou nele por sua mente. Lentamente, para não chocar Harry Bill acariciou sua língua ao longo do teto da boca de Harry antes de se mudar para memorizar os dentes, língua e volta para o telhado, tomando seu tempo e saborear o gosto de Harry. Bill sentiu como se ele fosse um homem faminto, banqueteando-se pela primeira vez em meses e colocando cada sabor de memória no caso era um sonho ou roubado dele. A sensação do corpo de Harry pressionado contra o seu próprio, cabendo aparentemente perfeitamente nos contornos de seu próprio corpo, uma de suas pernas estava pressionada contra o lado de Harry, sua mão parecia apenas ajuste direito na base das costas de Harry, sua outra mão segurou o nuca de Harry - seus dedos brincando com o cabelo de Harry. Cautelosamente Harry trouxe sua própria língua para fora para brincar com Bill, tornando-se mais confiante como Bill brincou com ele de brincadeira até que o beijose tornou pesado e necessitados, ambos pressionando o mais próximo do corpo os outros como eles podiam gerenciar. Não é capaz de ter mais Bill virou-os de modo que ele estava pairando sobre Harry, seus lábios ainda ligado e se movendo contra a avidez do outro. Harry tinha o cabelo de Bill agarrou firmemente em suas mãos quando ele levantou seus quadris e empurrou para cima realmente não sei o que ele estava fazendo, mas em busca de aliviar a pressão que estava construindo em sua virilha. Bill engasgou com a fricção brusca e não conseguia parar de empurrar de volta para dentro do berço de quadris de Harry divertindo-se com o som suave choramingar que Harry fez. Ele não podia acreditar que o nível de confiança que Harry estava colocando em seu enquanto ele estava deitado debaixo dele. Quando eles se separaram Bill não conseguia parar a emoção que atravessou seu corpo como ele olhou para Harry e tomou em suas bochechas coradas, completa, beijo vermelho lábios machucados, espumantes olhos esmeralda que estavam mais vivos do que Bill nunca tinha visto que por sua vez, enviou um tamborilar de contentamento através de seu peito. Ele não conseguia parar de inclinar-se para frente e colocando luz, provocando beijos na boca de Harry sorrindo enquanto Harry resmungou e seguiu-o até capturar os lábios corretamente novamente.

"Bill, por favor", Harry gemeu quando ele se contorceu debaixo da ruiva precisando de algo mais.

"Tem certeza de Harry? Eu não quero que você me arrependo de nada", Bill suspirou contra os lábios de Harry enquanto ele segurava-o ainda com uma mão em seu quadril.

"Eu quero que você Bill, tudo, qualquer coisa. Eu não me arrependo de nada," Harry sorriu suavemente quando ele passou um dedo de luz ao longo da cicatriz correndo pela face direita de Bill antes de se inclinar-se para beijá-lo novamente. Bill sorriu feliz contra os lábios de Harry antes de se mudar para dirigir Harry tão louco quanto pôde até que o adolescente estava se contorcendo sob ele arfando e arquejando. Quando ele entrou em seu primeiro dedo na entrada virgem de Harry Harry soltou um ruído miado alto e empurrou para baixo no dedo. Bill não conseguia parar de beijar Harry novamente e adicionar um segundo dedo. Desta vez, Harry ficou tenso, mas ele beijou de volta tão apaixonadamente, Bill abrandou e começou a preparar Harry mais lento já sentindo um pouco culpada por ter magoado ele, mas Harry estava se contorcendo e empurrando para baixo novamente. Ele inseriu seus dedos dentro de Harry quando ele começou a mordiscar o pescoço de Harry fazendo com que a respiração para pegar e ele para choramingar. Quando Bill tirou os dedos depois de adicionar uma terceira e quarta Harry deixou escapar um gemido irritado e empurrou para baixo tentando levá-lo de volta. Bill riu com voz rouca quando ele acrescentou lubrificação para sua mão antes de levar até seu pênis.

"Última chance de voltar Harry," Bill ofegante enquanto se inclinava sobre o corpo de Harry.

"Eu não vou recuar, agora, se você não me foder eu vou azarar você!" Harry gemeu arrancando Bill em sua direção. Bill sorriu e beijou Harry ternamente como ele forrado a si mesmo e, lentamente, começou a empurrar para entrada esticada e esvoaçastes de Harry. Harry engasgou quando a cabeça do pênis de Bill empurrou através do anel de seus músculos e caiu totalmente no calor apertado do corpo de Harry.

"Merlin Harry, seu tão apertado, tão quente," Bill gemeu e ele manteve-se ainda para permitir que Harry se adaptar a ele. Harry sentiu uma ligeira queimadura, mas foi rapidamente superado pelo quente, possessivo, sensação de enchimento de ter Bill dentro dele. Ele passou os braços e as pernas apertadas ao redor do pescoço e da cintura de Bill antes de apertar-se em torno do pênis de Bill puxando um impulso involuntário e gemer da ruiva. "Minx¹", Bill atirou antes que ele se retirou e empurrou profundamente volta no corpo de Harry, causando-los tanto para ofegar. Bill estabelecer um ritmo constante, ficando mais rápido quando Harry pediu para ele fazê-lo. Em algum momento, seu cabelo tinha saído de seu rabo de cavalo normal e estava pendurado ao redor deles em mechas suadas, Harry tinha uma mão agarrou nele, sua cabeça estava inclinada para trás enquanto ele gemia e ofegava fora seu prazer, Bill encontrou-se empurrando mais e mais desesperadamente os ruídos Harry feitos, o som de carne batendo fora carne retumbante pela sala fazendo-o mais quente e mais excitada do que ele tinha, ele sentiu seu corpo caindo cada vez mais perto da borda. Quando Harry deixou escapar um pequeno grito e agarrou o ombro de Bill firmemente deixando Bill sabe que ele tinha batido o doce ponto de Harry. Sorrindo maliciosamente Bill empurrou superficialmente contra o mesmo local puxando ofegante grita de Harry. Como ele começou a empurrar mais profundo do que antes de o corpo de Harry facilmente compensada o padrão ele montou e eles se mudaram juntos desesperadamente e com fome, seus lábios se encontraram e eles se beijaram apaixonadamente, mas de forma descuidada, a simples necessidade de estar o mais próximo possível conduzi-los. Bill bateu protata de Harry três vezes antes que ele sentiu seu corpo apertando ao redor de seu pênis, Harry deixou escapar um grito completamente jogando a cabeça para trás quando sentiu a mola em seu abdômen estalo e seu orgasmo tomou conta dele em uma corrida inebriante de preto e branco, Bill conseguiu apenas mais alguns golpes como paredes de Harry ondulavam ao redor dele antes que ele sentiu seu orgasmo puxado dele também. Ele resmungou enquanto seus quadris se mudou superficialmente como ele se esvaziou em Harry antes de cair fracamente em cima dele. Colocam ofegante e agarrando-se firmemente uns aos outros como seus corpos suados arrefecido. Quando ele finalmente poderia mover Bill rolou para o lado para que ele não estava esmagando Harry antes de estender a mão e puxando Harry para o seu lado. Ficaram em silêncio apenas absorver o calor do corpo um do outro e apreciando o brilho até que Harry se mexeu para que ele pudesse repousar a cabeça sobre o peito de Bill e jogar o braço sobre o estômago de Bill.

"Então, qualquer lamenta a si mesmo?" Harry perguntou suavemente.

"Absolutamente não. Qualquer si mesmo?" Bill sorriu para o conteúdo de Harry e já brilhante rosto sabendo a resposta.

"Nenhum, você ainda vem à minha festa, então?" Harry sorriu provocativamente.

"Hm bem, agora que eu tive a melhor parte..." Bill retirou provocante antes de rir quando Harry bateu-lhe. "A resposta terá que ser sim. Estou pensando em dizer a todos que eu roubado o cara brilhante mais lindo, gentil, inteligente na Grã-Bretanha", disse Bill seriamente antes de rir quando Harry franziu o nariz e corou.

"Você precisa ter sua cabeça marcada. Mm, estou cansado agora," Harry sorriu mesmo quando ele bocejou cansado.

"Então vá dormir gatinho. É seu aniversário Eu acho que você pode dormir em contanto que você gosta", disse Bill baixinho enquanto ele começou a correr os dedos pelo cabelo de Harry.

"Gatinho?" Harry riu.

"Seu como um gato, bem como bonito e ágil. Então gatinho. Sim. Agora vou dormir que você tem um grande dia depois," Bill riu puxando-o para mais perto. Harry sorriu levemente como ele se estabeleceu contra o peito de Bill.

Minx: a tradução é sirigaita ou menina-atrevida... mas eu achei mais legal deixar como o original mesmo.

**N/T**: Espero que vocês tenham gostado e, por favor, deixem comentários para eu saber se estão gostando ou tem alguma critica :)


End file.
